


【授权翻译/Huntbastian】One up 棋高一着

by wuchilanyan



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, background Klaine - Freeform, background Niff, 从敌至友至爱人, 单方面Seblaine, 宠物爱好者Hunter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuchilanyan/pseuds/wuchilanyan
Summary: Hunter和Sebastian正为林莺合唱团的团长职位而暗中博弈，将彼此都逼迫至极限。以局外人的角度来看，他们是在互相求爱，先妥协的那个便是输家。在有人坠入爱河前，一切都只是消遣。





	【授权翻译/Huntbastian】One up 棋高一着

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672718) by [PhantomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter). 



 Sebastian已经下定决心要试试“改过自新”这回事了。扮演好人糟糕透顶，因为这意味着他不能再进行惯常的辛辣讽刺，而是要见鬼地发表诚实的见解。当他想做些什么时，同样不能再欺凌敲诈，无论多小的事。

这也意味着需要想办法在雪泥事件后与Blaine（显然还有林莺们）冰释前嫌。Blaine有着令人苦恼的过度宽容，Sebastian有时候觉得，或许那羞涩的外表下藏着个阴险狡诈的混蛋，他为Sebastian愚蠢的愧疚悔恨而高潮，乐于看到他软弱笨拙地摸索成为他被希望变成的好人。

又或者，Blaine 纯粹只是个笨蛋，看开了发生过的一切。

Sebastian认为后者更有可能。

而另一方面，林莺们对他态度冷淡有一段时间了，尤其是当Blaine从手术中恢复时，Sebastian并未做出任何博取原谅的举动。但在他字斟句酌地向合唱团道歉，并同时施以他们也参与了这一事件的微妙暗示后，他们对Blaine、对自己都感到十足糟糕。 _人皆有过_ ，他们说。 _第二次机会总是理所应当的。_

因此，尽管地区赛失利，没有人看起来沮丧懈气，反而往练习中投入了更多精力，即使距分组赛还有好几个月。日常训练成为学业之余的泄压口，抑或是有些人想以这种方式来保持自己的形体。有时候缺乏训练会导致消磨时光——无论是线下面基聚会，还是他们所谓的 _烂片马拉松_ 。它相当可解释，但对于那些想要瘦下几磅的人来说是不明智的，因为马拉松只会让你在消耗掉大量垃圾食品和软饮料后睡着（但事实上，只有Trent在意自己卡路里的得失，所以这并没那么糟）。

虽然他永远不会承认，Sebastian确实发现自己期待着能和他们有些兄弟间的时光（并非把每个人都掰弯，但他相信林莺合唱团中几乎每一个都已经是了）。和他们在一起的时光比在Scandals等待搭讪要好多了，并且只有这次，他至少能数出五个能被自己称作朋友的人。而且，令人惊讶的是，他发现自己在处理团队事务方面的能力越来越出色了。不仅他们个人间比以前更统一，而且演出也愈发公平，分配均等，再没有独唱者抢占聚光灯的情况。

对于林莺合唱团与Sebastian来说，一切进展顺利。

至少，两个月是这样。

因为突然，道尔顿学院决定用全额奖学金邀请某个前军校生加入学校，并领导合唱团。

好吧，转校生性感极了。道尔顿的制服将他处处衬托得美味极了，就如Sebastian未打招呼自行跨入屋内时最初注意到的那样。一张有着鲜明下颔线的俊脸，瞬间招来了Sebastian的喜爱。 _强壮而可靠_ ，他漫不经心地想。还有那个Sebastian忍不住描摹的狂妄坏笑。这 _应该很有趣。_

当然，那是在新人张口说话之前。

“我是Hunter Clarington。你们的新团长。And I’m not even remotely bi-curious.”

这一声明在林莺间引起轩然大波，Wes被迫砸下木槌以使迷茫的学生们保持安静。Sebastian在此之前从未见过这位议员将他的木槌连敲三下以上。

“等等，什么？什么叫‘ I’m not even remotely bi-curious’？”房间里有人抛出了困惑的问题，Sebastian确信自己认识，但拒绝承认那是谁。

相信他们只听到了那部分。

又一阵骚动爆发了，此时Sebastian敢打赌那木槌已经碎成片了。

他简直不敢相信。他们更想弄明白那个术语，而不是究竟为什么有个转校生在学年中期擅自就任了属于Sebastian的团长职位。而且还是个非林莺成员的转学生。

这太荒谬了。Sebastian嗤之以鼻，从扶手上跃下，决意不再保持沉默。当他走近篡位者时，他们安静了下来，紧迫感在转瞬间充满了合唱室。

“Sebastian Smythe，并且我是林莺合唱团的团长，”Sebastian直面Hunter介绍自己，故意挂上了自己标志性的傲慢假笑。他比他高一两英寸，但Hunter丝毫不露怯意。眼前，他能够注意到对方唇角左侧那颗可爱的痣。

如果不是处于目前的情况，Sebastian将会舔去它以挑逗Hunter。

“看来你还没有更新这个消息，Smythe，”Hunter简洁断语，双手插兜开始漫谈他带领他的前学院合唱团进入带有总统荣誉的全国比赛。

Sebastian猜测，这应该是为了给他们留下深刻印象，以及驳斥他的脸面以证明Hunter才是作为林莺合唱团团长的更佳选择。

_只是好像。_

“然后呢？你以为我会舍弃自己的地位，把它放进银盘中端给你？哇哦，”Sebastian反唇相讥。“谨奉告，Clarington，林莺合唱团的队长职位由社团内部决定，即使是来自行政部门的外部决策也无法左右这点。”他打了个响指，补充道，“总之，一切由林莺委员会来决定。当然，除非我选择自己放弃。”他又走近些，微微靠近Hunter耳侧。Sebastian确保自己的呼吸吹拂在那精致的耳垂上。“我们都知道那绝无可能，Hunter，”他强调了那个名字，确保加诸于上的撩人语调。

他可能看不到自己的行为是否让Hunter感到足够不适而不再盛气凌人，但这胜利的感觉已经足够了。“同时，我建议你为周五的面试做好准备。以及，务必，尽力给我们大家留下深刻印象，Clarington。我们通常不在年中举行面试的。”Sebastian转向了其他成员。“解散，各位。”

Sebastian或许正在扮演一个好人，但这绝不意味着他会在挑战前当个怂包。

这一次，挑战以Hunter Clarington之名出现。

* * *

道尔顿学院，俄亥俄州韦斯特维尔地区的一所男子学院。

单单听着这名字、看着身穿制服的道尔顿学员，就无不冲Hunter彰显着“私立”二字。

富二代与信托基金宝贝是他来到道尔顿后的第一印象。他的家庭同样被认为是富有的，但Hunter拒绝将自己和含着金汤匙长大的学生联系在一起。称他为伪君子吧，但如果Hunter想要什么，他绝不会向自己的父亲讨要。如果他想要什么，他凭一己之力就能得到。

而他想要的也并不太多。

目前而言，他想要的只有林莺合唱团。更准确的说，是想要他们服从于他作为团长的统治。

他知道，一旦他走到他们面前宣布自己的立场，那便绝无敌手。他了解这些私立生的性情——因家族势力与家中财富而对恫吓不屑一顾，直到面对上足够的胁迫，来自那些聪慧得明白如何鞭笞他们（不是字面意义上的，当然，那也不错）服从的人。

他没料到的是会有人站出来反对他。

那是个高高瘦瘦的少年，绿色眼睛，比Hunter略高却并不突兀。另一个少年身上傲慢的举止，事实上让他觉得十分有趣。他可能知道这个人是谁。

少年介绍自己时证实了这一点。Sebastian Smythe。啊，是他。

Hunter对这个学生的事迹有所听闻，经由行政部门提及，以即将被他取代的林莺合唱团团长的身份。几个月前，Sebastian以非常规的方式贯彻了道尔顿的反欺凌制度，以欺凌道尔顿之外的学生取而代之。在此过程中，一名公立高中的学生接受了眼外科手术，缘由是一杯被加入岩盐而成为角膜划伤物的无害雪泥。同校的另一名学生则是敲诈事件的受害者。Sebastian向他们发出最后通牒，要求他们的合唱团弃赛退出，不然这名学生的合成照片将在24小时内发布在互联网上。而至关重要的一点则是同校前学员的自杀未遂（Hunter确定了一点，Sebastian的发泄全给了麦金利）。可以这么说，Sebastian对那名学生的刻薄侮辱虽然不是导致他自杀意图的唯一原因，但也是棺材上的最后一根铆钉。若非Sebastian是州检察官的儿子并进行了幕后操作的话，开除将会是他唯一的下场。

说实话，Hunter印象深刻。

基于所有这些恶行，这位Sebastian极可能比道尔顿的其他私立生多上一盎司的聪明机智。

他非常期待他们见面的时刻。这就是为什么当他离他只有几英寸时，Hunter忍不住露出了那种自命不凡的表情。

他的真人符合完全Hunter的预期，如果不是太超出的话。

他面前的Sebastian洋溢着领导者的自信，看起来不会让他自己（以及林莺合唱团）受到任何不公的对待。

若不是当前他们之间正在对峙，Hunter可能会鼓起掌来。他决定自己打破这眼神接触，选择将注意力转向别人，以总结自己过去成就的方式。

Sebastian泰然处之。如果说与之前有什么区别的话，那就是他会更倾向于以圆滑的方式来奚落Hunter。

他不可能感觉不到擦过耳畔的温热吐息，也不可能错过Sebastian低声吐出Hunter名字时那种低八度的方式。

对于任何人来说，这看起来都像是明目张胆的调情，但对于Hunter，这更类似于某种报复。

林莺合唱团的所有成员都已离开，他独自站在房间里，发出低沉的轻笑。

哦，这将十分有趣。

* * *

当Sebastian回到宿舍时，已是黄昏时分。曲棍球练习比平时花了更多时间，他已经向往起洗个热水澡了。他插入房间的钥匙，却发现门旋钮没有上锁。他当时忘落锁了吗？但他从没——

等等。

皱紧眉头，他谨慎地走进门。低沉的音乐盈满双耳。这是Maroom 5的歌曲《Maps》，播放自一台与扬声器相连的iPhone。

他称赞这品味。

不过，奇怪的是，他不记得被人告知自己会有一个新室友。已经不能再抗议了。他从不乐意与人分享房间，但他几乎能猜到这是因自己恶行而受到的惩罚之一。

他翻了个白眼。只希望不是某个会因为看到女性肌肤而兴奋，并会对着廉价色情杂志自慰的低俗油腻的孩子。Sebastian最不想见到的事情就是一个肥胖少年差劲的手淫。

他听到了淋浴的水声，还有哼唱歌曲曲调的模糊嗓音。显而易见，他的室友比他更早到达，而从尚未打开的行装来看，他显然搬进来刚不久。他的新室友看起来迟早会将房间的另一半装满很多物品。Sebastian只希望他的室友别是个邋遢的混蛋。

他后退几步来到自己床边，一坐下就伴随着惊叫站了起来。

“搞什么鬼？！”Sebastian在坐上某种并非床垫的柔软事物后大呼道。

一声愤怒的嘶吼从慵懒躺在他床上的蓬松白球处传来。

他怒视着那只猫，而后者似乎因为被坐到而更感冒犯。他恼怒地喘息起来，这又使它冲他发出嘶嘶的哈气声。

好极了，他带了只宠物。Sebastian咂舌。并不是说不允许在宿舍养动物——只要它们不恐吓其他居住者，也不到处捣乱。但他从不是它们的追捧者，因为它们意味着某种他想避免的责任。

然而造化弄人，他的新室友有只宠物猫。

“你知道吗，我甚至还不认识你的主人，但我已经憎恨起你们俩了，”Sebastian说道，双手叉腰试图将猫赶下自己的床。

猫仍得意地坐在原处。

当Sebastian懊恼地发出呻吟时，从浴室门口传来一声轻笑。

“你们会相处融洽的，” Hunter评价道，显然被逗笑了。“Mr.Puss，”他唤起那猫。一提到它的名字，那只猫就惬意地打起呼噜，从床上跳下。

Hunter fucking Clarington，深发少年深恶痛绝地想道。这该是我最糟的一天了。

也许是，如果不算上Hunter刚淋浴完的身体与被浴巾覆盖的腰身，它几乎快要滑落了，露出性感的人鱼线。如果说道尔顿制服十分衬他的身材，那么没有制服的这幕就更美好了，尤其是那潮湿闪光的宽厚躯干。

他是他的新室友，Sebastian不知该为此生气还是高兴。

“看到你喜欢的了吗？”Hunter漫不尽心说道，操作起自己的手机切了首歌。扬声器播放出Bruno Mars的《That’s What I Like》，仿佛正在嘲弄Sebastian。

高个少年翻了个白眼。但仍在Hunter赤裸的背部加以片刻逗留。

Hunter转头给了他半个坏笑。“我不介意。如果你觉得我毫无吸引力的话，我会更生气的。”

“得了吧，”Sebastian冷淡地呢喃道。自恋的混蛋。当对方开始穿上衣服时，他移开了目光。通常情况下，Sebastian不会将目光从展示上挪开；他喜欢让自己的伴侣（们）面红耳热，在放肆的眼神下方寸全失。但他怀疑这是否会对Hunter奏效。

更可能的是，他会享受起这种关注。

“放松。我知道你喜欢男人，”Hunter穿上灰色运动裤与白衬衫，坐在自己床上，懒散靠住墙，朝着Sebastian的方向。“我可能来自个严格地家庭，但我并不是恐同人士。”

“哇，谢谢提醒，Mr. Not-remotely-bi-curious，”Sebastian讽刺道，好像他很在乎Hunter是否讨厌同性恋一样。他有点失望——这意味着不能通过带人回来亲热或来场完全的同性之爱来激怒他。

但Sebastian还是会在某天试试的。

他想要躺倒，感到又累又饿，以及不可忽视的沮丧。他粗暴地拍去毯子上的一些猫毛，怒视向趴在主人腿上的那只猫，之前提及的主人正以手指怠惰地梳理那雪白长毛。“下次，让你的猫只在你那边。”

“乐意之极，”Hunter拖长音调。“但我似乎并不能操控Mr.Puss更爱坐在哪里。”

Sebastian冷哼。好吧。“不是我的问题。”

“它会是的，你的。”

“训练他。反正，即使喊那个你给他起的愚蠢名字，他也会回应你。因为，说真的，谁会称呼自己猫为‘Mr.Puss’？”

“这是个相当适宜的名字。”

“嗯，好吧。除非这个名字是为了提醒你，你正在扮演个正直（Straight）的男孩。非常有创意。”

Hunter微微皱眉，随后领悟到了它。他看上去并没觉得被侮辱，反而大笑起来。Sebastian觉得这听上去挺动人（并不！）。“那的确是不错的一个。但是，不，这并不是用来提醒我自己偏爱女性的，”他轻快回答道。

“对于同性恋群体来说，你会是个杰出的加入者，”Sebastian之后又补充道。他立刻意识到自己无意中附和起Hunter来。啊，好吧，已经太迟了。

“我当然会是。”Hunter温柔地将Mr.Puss从自己身上移开，把它放到枕头边上。“你总用摩门教徒的方法来诱惑直男吗？”

“你好奇？”Sebastian问道，扬起一边眉梢。“通常情况下，这需要一两杯酒精和一些耽于感官的舞蹈。我承认这不是我最好的尝试。倒不如说你看起来需要些有说服力的东西。你确定你不是同性恋？”

Hunter嘲笑道。“我告诉过你，我不是。”

“Not remotely bi-curious.你这样介绍自己的方式很有趣。防止你的性取向被混淆？”Sebastian在Hunter皱眉时得意一笑。

“这是表示回绝的礼貌术语。尤其用于你们这类人。”

Sebastian假装露出了受伤的表情，讥讽地撅撅嘴。但他眼中却闪着胜利的光芒。Hunter发现那烦人极了。满意于认知到他能激怒到Hunter，他改变了话题。“你对面试时表演的曲目有想法了吗？”

“一些。”

“希望能不错。”

“会的，”Hunter自傲地回答道。他稍加停顿，问道。“团长职位是票选决定的，是吗？”

又来了。“是的，”这便是那简短的答案。“如果你真那么想当的话，等下学年吧。”

“我来这儿可不是收集选票的。另一个选项对我来说似乎更简单快捷。”

“你只是太自傲了，以为你能够让我甘愿放弃自己的职位，是吗，Clarington？”Sebastian说道，坐起来迎向Hunter的双眼。

“而你只是太自傲了，以为我不能让你这么做，是吗，Smythe？”Hunter冷静反驳。

两人间又开始了新一轮的眼神对峙。

Mr.Puss打了个哈欠。

“但那将太容易也太乏味了，”Hunter打破沉默，“我有提议。”

“你的提议涉及粗野性爱吗？我可能会重新考虑它。”

“在你梦里。”没有讽刺，但他的言辞中却另有一种打趣的语调。

“也许以后。”

“如我所言，我提议来场游戏。”Sebastian对此挑高了一边眉毛，但仍保持沉默让对方继续。“没什么复杂的。只是个简单的游戏，将你迫至极限，直到你将团长之位给我。”

“我原谅你的含沙射影，但你到底什么意思？”

“那将是个惊喜。或者惊喜们，取决于我花费了多少时间，”Hunter说着，当他交叠起双臂时，那自命不凡的表情又回来了。

Sebastian为这荒谬翻了个白眼。“如果这是你的某种总体规划，为什么告诉我？”他尖刻问道。“愚蠢之举，Clarington。”

“不见得。如果你意识到了，你可以随自己所愿报复回来。公平竞技。”Hunter耸肩。“当然，除非你太胆小了，以至于不敢对我采取反抗行为。”他嘲讽道。他相信几乎能完美预测到Sebastian的反应。到处来点嘲讽…嘣！Sebastian接受挑战。

“你赢了，”Sebastian沉默片刻后说道。

Hunter并不感到惊讶。

* * *

三位议员各就其位，Wes拿着个新木槌，Sebastian坐在扶手上，其他成员占据了每处沙发、窗沿和空余的房间角落。房间中央空出一大片区域以供Hunter在林莺合唱团前表演。

“我是Hunter Clarington，将表演Maroon 5的《Moves Like Japper》，”他说罢，开启了这首歌的。

莫名地，Sebastian半是预料到了他的室友将会演唱Maroon 5，判断自Sebastian关注到的他每晚的播放列表。虽然从这些歌曲中选取看上去不像是Hunter的一贯作风，所以Sebastian更倾向于认为Bruno Mars会是他的选择。

不过当他开始歌唱时，Sebastian想不出还有什么歌能比这更适合另一个少年了。

Hunter表演得像他是主人一般，协调地随节拍舞蹈，匹配以高质量的嗓音。他的舞步没有拖沓，他的音符也未虚飘。他的编排无瑕可谪——那些动作是他们以前从未做过的，复杂却又没让他喘不过气，而且看起来轻而易举，衔接流畅。偶尔，Sebastian会撞上他的视线，每当他们这么做时，Hunter都确保会给他一个踌躇满志的坏笑或眨眼。

一旦歌曲来到Christina Aguilera的部分，动作变得更引人入胜，也更为困难。

他们从未尝试过在表演中后空翻，但Hunter若无其事地完成了这项特殊的动作——甚至不是便服——他还穿着道尔顿制服。

Hunter毫无瑕疵地完成了表演。

震耳欲聋的掌声盈满室内。在Hunter转向他时，Sebastian极不情愿地加入了他们的行列。但Hunter并没有往他的方向报以得意的坏笑，反而微微点头致谢。

不可思议，Sebastian想道，但仍然继续着他的掌声。

“惊人的表现，Hunter Clarington，”Wes以公事公办的口吻说道。他短暂转向旁边的另外两人。“我们正式欢迎你加入林莺。”

另一组掌声响起，这一次混杂着口哨声。过了会儿，Wes将人群安抚下来。“我们相信，让你和林莺Sebastian及林莺Jeff一起，成为我们的主要编导，这同样也是可取的。”他向两人点点头。Jeff看起来很兴奋。

至于Sebastian，他突然意识到，Hunter的傲慢与自负是有底气可依的。

而林莺合唱团的问题在于，他们敬仰如Blaine Anderson那样出色的表演者。这也是Sebastian设法获得团长之位并在事故之后保留它的主要策略。

Hunter Clarington虽然是个大有前途的林莺，但Sebastian并不感到过分受挟。

这将是场恶斗。

* * *

Sebastian看着Hunter往鸟笼里撒了些面包屑。里面，那只红鸟在鸣啭后啄起食物。当Hunter又向莺鸟提供少许清水时，Sebastian注意到了他唇边微不可查的笑意。

“何苦呢？反正它都会死，”他忍不住评论。他正俯卧着，翻阅一本世界文学的书籍——或者说试图阅读，在那鸟制造出的扰人杂音下。

Hunter即将集齐宠物三圣。他所需的只是一条狗。

“他只会在我将他关在笼子里超出必要时限时才会死去。我打算在几天后释放他。”Hunter说道。

听着是个好消息。如果这只鸟能坚持到那时候的话。“祝你好运。换作在我手上，它隔日就会死掉。”

“好吧，反正你看起来就不适合照顾动物，”Hunter回敬道。“可怜的鸟甚至还没得到个名字。”

“至少它幸免于荒谬之名。没法说和那个一样。现在该是什么，Mr.Birdie？”

“高兴于得知我不是唯一命名苦手的人。”Hunter从蹲姿站起。“我正考虑给他取名为Sebastian。”当收到反感的一瞥后，他露齿笑起。“但那意味着会有两个Sebastian在附近。混乱。我将叫他Bartholomew.”

Sebastian对这名字报以嗤声。“那是你曾祖父的名字吗？”

“听起来老派，我知道。这就是为什么他得到了Barry这个爱称。他会更回应它的，我想。”

你怎么知道它是不是回应了？Sebastian并不决定迎合他的室友。“Barry？比如Barry Manilow ？这名字不是更糟？”

“Barry Allen，”Hunter纠正道。

“随便是谁。你面对这些宠物就像个女孩，因此我猜测这是你初恋男孩的名字，他让你重新思考了自己的性取向，这就是not-remotely-bi-curious的由来。”

“你给我的印象不是看漫画的类型。我不认为你能从中获取参考。”

Sebastian翻起白眼。“那是种平民娱乐。”当对方只是耸肩时，他生起了闷气。“我确定你和Blaine会相处融洽的，”他喃喃道。他隐约记得Blaine通过短信对一个漫画角色滔滔不绝（在雪泥事件前），若非Blaine是一个可爱迟钝的粉丝男孩，那通常会使Sebastian哑口无言。

“Blaine？林莺中的某人？”Hunter提问。

“他是我接替前的团长。”

“哦，”Hunter说道，将话题引入终结，直到他注意到Sebastian态度的突然变化。这个人一定比前任团长意味的更多。“他发生什么了？”

“转学到了麦金利，”Sebastian嗤笑道，合上了正在阅读的书籍。“显然，他的心属于那里。与Lima losers混为一谈来贬低自己。”他朝自己皱起眉，起先盯着天花板，随后转向了Hunter。“他是每只林莺奉为偶像并歌之咏之的林莺合唱团团长，并不是说他配不上。他下半身性感，上半身能唱。”此处有个短暂的停顿。“我真不敢相信，他会从林莺合唱团交换到他在麦金利的那个笑话。”他的目光回到了上方。“顺带一提，以提携的方式，”他冷冷说道。

Hunter好奇地看了他一眼。他只认识Sebastian不到一个星期，但这却是第一次听到他赞美某人。“麦金利是你欺凌至少三名学生的那所公立高中。”

“当然，你知道那些故事，”Sebastian说道，更多是自言自语。他发出一声烦躁的叹息。“Blaine是那个被我泼雪泥的学生。”

他们间没再对话，直到Hunter再次来到床上，背靠着墙壁。“发生什么了？”

“认真的？我以为你已经知道了那部分。”Sebastian给了个他不以为然的眼神。

“从行政部门那里听到，是的。但事情发生时他们并不在场。我想听听你的说法。”Hunter解释道。

房间另一侧的少年哼了声。“为了什么？无论我告不告诉你那天本该发生了什么，那似乎都已经无关紧要了。”

Hunter的眉毛在沉思中皱起。本该发生。随后豁然开悟。想到Sebastian胆敢伤害他迷恋（在Hunter看来）并试图带回道尔顿的人就很奇怪。即使对象是Sebastian，那也很不合逻辑。“不是给他的。那杯雪泥。”

“祝贺你，天才。你想通了。”他愤怒地嘲弄一笑。“那是打算给他男朋友的。确切地说，是他的衣服。Hummel女士也许有张糟糕的基佬脸，但他的衣品不糟。对一个女孩来说，是的。岩盐会永远毁了他的服装。当然，Blaine为他赶上了。”

“为什么你不说出这实情？”

“少开玩笑了，Clarington。你觉得有人会买账？连我都不会。我会因狡辩而让自己臭名昭著的。”

“但你现在没有撒谎，”Hunter指出。“你并不时刻都是个骗子。”

“是什么让你认为我没在捏造些废话的？”

“有什么意义？那已经过去了。”当Hunter得到一个茫然地注视时，他耸耸肩补充道，“而且感觉此刻你说的是实话。”

Sebastian没有回答，但在面向墙壁前缩紧了瞳孔。

Hunter对Sebastian这夜没有说出最后的定论而感到不可思议。他意识到，和他室友的口角总是以Sebastian的刻薄评论告终。但这次没有。

我一定按错了钮…哦。

他完全忘记了他们正在进行的游戏。这看似他偶然间已经将Sebastian逼至极限，以扮演一台人体测谎仪的方式。

Hunter-1；Sebastian-0。

Hunter不确定是否应该为自己记一分。

* * *

有意思的是，Hunter发现，Sebastian大部分的刻意中伤与全部的讽刺形象几乎一直在为他保留。

在校期间，Sebastian会更…包容他人。

他并不真的是个势利小人，这让Hunter感到意外。如果同窗在走廊上和他打招呼，他会微笑回应，尽管有些勉强，但总还有基本的礼仪。Sebastian在途经教授时对他们很礼貌，并不是说他会阿谀奉承，而是在年老或女性教员携带重物时向他们提供帮助，又是还之翼常规问候。

他们是法语课的同班学员，但从不互动，由于安排他们各自坐开。偶尔，Sebastian会并不粗鲁地纠正教授的发音。Hunter了解到Sebastian是个流利的法语使用者，比教室内任何人都领先很多。但他从没听到他在别人面前炫耀，这相当难能可贵。

彩排时，有时一些成员会在某几个舞步上有困难。Sebastian会冷静而耐心地为他们重复直到妥当。他们一旦学会之后，他就会给他们诸如“干得好”之类的字眼。

次日午休时间，Hunter听说了Sebastian的脏话罐。

“要知道，Seb，你的脏话罐里只有几便士，”Jeff在谈及Sebastian的脏话罐后说道。“但那不仅仅是为了脏话。Seb在发表些自负的评论，说些侮辱性的话，或是讲了个露骨的色情笑话时，也得在里面放些东西。”他告诉其他人。

Sebastian只是哼了声。

Jeff看起来对他很热情。“这意味着你确实在认真地变好。”

如果我们宿舍里有一个的话，也许一晚上就能装满一罐，Hunter拨弄着盘子里的肉想到。当桌上所有的目光都转向他时，他停了下来。

他也许没有说出声，也许有。

哎呀。不过Sebastian的皱眉时值得的。

 

 

Hunter回到他们的房间后，发现地面上散落着一片狼藉的白毛。

而他的床上Mr.Puss披着剪短的皮毛，朝他打了个哈欠。

Hunter在第一眼看到自己几乎秃了的猫时惊呆了。

“Smythe！”他厌恶地大喊。“你他妈的混——”

“注意语言，Clarington，”Sebastian警告道，超然地坐在椅子上。“幸好我们这里没有脏话罐。”

“你到底对Mr.Puss做了什么？！”Hunter保护性地将猫搂到胸口。他最爱梳理的白色毛发现在已经太短了，有几处甚至消失了。

“告诉过你让它留在你那侧的房间。它不停地在我床上掉发。”这就是Sebastian不走心的回答了。“你苦恼些什么呢？我给它剪毛时，这猫甚至都没眨一下眼。”

Hunter强压下怒火。

Sebastian甜蜜地微笑到。“生气吗，Clarington？”

他收到一个怒视。胜利，他愉快地想着。

Hunter-1；Sebastian-1。

除此之外，他还收获了一个赏心悦目的愤怒Hunter。

* * *

Hunter看起来仍为Mr.Puss的遭遇而内心愠怒。

Sebastian内心有一小部分觉得自己可能做得有些太过了。

一些。

内心中同样的部分也对Hunter会以什么作为回敬而感到有点焦虑。

只是一点。

 

 

当Hunter从淋浴中走出后，他甚至觉得比一次晨间慢跑更神清气爽。

那是凌晨，太阳尚未升起，但他依旧开始为接下来的几个小时感到愉悦了。

他对室友熟睡的背影恶意十足地笑笑。

Sebastian对自己将遭受什么一无所知。

 

 

当Sebastian确认自己头上的几缕白发并非来自些可洗染发剂时，他吓得喘不过气。

他疯狂环顾了下浴室。双眼怀疑地落在他的洗发水上，闻了闻内容物。

操他妈。

现在他知道为什么醒来时室友不在附近了。

Sebastian开始考虑起剃秃Hunter的多种方法，尤其当他意识到自己将必须顶着漂白的头发上课与排练——考虑到Jeff似乎晃着头黑白相间的金发，这是件可行的事，但他不是Jeff，Sebastian从没觉得这种风格迷人。

他保持着感觉的考勤记录，从未缺席或迟到（他为此骄傲）；因此，缺席课堂去搞到一些染发剂是不可能的。

此外，那也能让Hunter知道自己不受影响。Sebastian会嘲笑他这多么幼稚。

Hunter可能会吃下他的漂白剂。

 

 

“我不知道你打算漂白自己的头发。你该告诉我的，我能帮你妥当做好。”Jeff稍稍大声地对他说。“这看起来是个多劣质的漂白。”他碰了碰Sebastian白发的末端。“而且有点过分了，你看上去像个头发花白的老人…或者已经全白的。”Jeff抱怨着陷入思考。Sebastian明白另一个学生的意思。

至于在场边大笑的Hunter，离得不远，足以听到这场交谈，他不能忍受了。

Sebastian酝酿了五秒才大喊：

“操你妈，Clarington！”

Jeff震惊地盯着他，仿佛他亵渎了神明，然后坚持要求Sebastian支付脏话罐。

而这只会让Hunter的胜利笑容变得更大。

Hunter-2；Sebastian-1。

以眼还眼，以发还发。

* * *

Sebastian为此筹谋久矣。

策划些能使Hunter蒙羞的事件作为回敬实属不易，因为似乎没什么能让他难堪的。

心怀侥幸未免有些可笑。

不过话说回来，他的确见证过Hunter情绪失控（尽管更倾向于对Mr.Puss的保护，但仍旧是），就在Sebastian认为没什么能够激怒他时。

也许只是事关扣动正确的扳机。

Sebastian盯着保存于自己手机上的Hunter的联系方式。经过几周的同寝后，他们在Hunter的坚持下于前些天交换了号码（ _“没想到你对得到我的号码如此殷切，_ _Clarington_ _。”——“那是我的台词，Smythe_ _。”_ ）。仅用于紧急情况，他申明。这并非表明Sebastian知道如何处理它。

除非他考虑起娱乐性目的。

譬如在微积分课程中突然产生的那个想法。

截至午休前，去过一趟无人的盥洗室后，那已经不再是个不成熟的想法，而是个半完善的计划了。

他回到他们的房间，然后——幸运女神今日站在他这边，他想——发现Hunter的手机正在充电，这次没与扬声器相连，而它的拥有者正进行着惯常的夜间淋浴，Sebastian匆匆将包扔上自己的桌子，启动了计划。

 

 

在两人共有的历史课中途，Hunter的手机响了。

更确切地说， _是呻吟_ 。

_嗯，你的大家伙看起来真美味。把它塞进我的喉咙，宝贝！_

_啊，Hunter_ _，你太大了，我想又狠又快地骑着你！_

_哦，是的！再深点！_

_给我，Hunter_ _！我爱死你进来的时候了！_

 _啊，Hunter_ _，还要，还——_

人流稀疏的走廊上，Hunter夺门而出，面色惨白，他的手机铃声仍旧作响。

 **Hunter-2** **；Sebastian-2.**

反观教室内死寂一片的学员间，Sebastian给Hunter发了又一堆垃圾短信。

* * *

 

“我承认，那不错，”那晚他们俩一回到房间，Hunter就说道，以极为勉强的语调。

“我的呻吟声？”Sebastian懒洋洋伏趴着，轻快回道。“这儿还有更多。”

Hunter微微皱了下眉。“你在自慰时给自己录音？恶心。”

“你真该庆幸自己坐在最后一排，Mrs.Adlebert的清晰听力范围只有方圆五英尺。”Sebastian告诉他。“她还在想你为什么突然冲出教室呢。”

“不过我没能幸免于其他人会意的眼神。”

高个的少年咧嘴笑了。“反正你喜欢关注。”

“不是那种关注。”

“嘿，为你能成为我自渎主题这等殊荣而感到高兴点。”

“我宁可不要。”

Sebastian对Hunter厌恶的表情报以轻笑。“如何，Clarington？现在你意识到我永远不会放弃团长之位，是吗？”

Hunter嗤声，坐起身。“你在开玩笑吗？那只会让我觉得自己必须升级游戏了。”

Sebastian坏笑。“等不及了。”

 

 

就在次日，Hunter动手了。

化学平衡课程期间，Sebastian口袋中的手机震动起来。

_嘿，想问你些事——Hunter_

Sebastian对此挑起一边眉，盘算着是该在课程中途回短信还是等到下课。不管怎样，考虑到Hunter知道自己目前正在课程中，那一定很重要。Hunter自己也应该有课。

_问什么？——Sebastian_

没过多久，又一条短信发来了。

_你穿了什么？——Hunter_

他茫然盯着手机。他真的被问到他穿了什么？

_什么——Sebastian_

_我问你现在穿了什么——Hunter_

_呃，我的制服——Sebastian_

_嗯，我想从你身上撕下它;)——Hunter_

Sebastian眨了一次眼——眨了第二次，这才意识到他没从一个错号那儿收到短信。

_你在给我发色情短信？——Sebastian_

_随便它是什么。我当前正在想你。——Hunter_

_不穿制服的你看起来更棒些——Hunter_

Sebastian在自己掌中暗笑起来。Hunter显然缺乏经验。他甚至决定在Sebastian擅长的领域做出报复。

昏招。

_你怎么知道？;)——Sebastian_

他们能一直玩下去。

答复在三分钟后才到达。

_因为我们是室友？——Hunter_

他甚至都不能确定自己的答案。

_我还认为自己才是唯一会偷窥的那个人——Sebastian_

_什么？——Hunter_

_你有双漂亮的肩膀，顺带一提——Sebastian_

_我总想用手摸摸它们——Sebastian_

_谢谢？——Hunter_

若非正在课堂上，Sebastian一定会喷笑出声。

_你在哪？——Sebastian_

_课翘了。现在在房间——Hunter_

Sebastian对此不怀好意地一笑。完美谈论时机。

_在床上？——Sebastian_

_对？——Hunter_

_我打赌你穿着最爱的那条蓝色平角裤——Sebastian_

_我之前有没有提过它看起来很棒，在你屁股上…以及凸起;)——Sebastian_

_…——Hunter_

_无言以对，性奋了？——Sebastian_

_你真的在偷窥我？卑鄙小人——Hunter_

_你很喜欢自我满足——Sebastian_

_我打赌别的地方也是——Sebastian_

_呸——Hunter_

Sebastian冷哼。

_现在别对着我撸管了——Sebastian_

他忍不住对随后接连而来的短信窃笑起来。

_什么鬼——Hunter_

_我没在撸管——Hunter_

_混蛋——Hunter_

_现在暂停——Hunter_

_别再给我发短信——Hunter_

_不想被打扰，我懂。显然撸了吧;)——Sebastian_

_享受自慰，Hunter！——Sebastian_

_去你的，Smythe！——Hunter_

就算他真的在课堂中途大笑出声，他也不在乎了。

 

 

“我有点失望。我以为你说过你会升级你的游戏的，”Sebastian当晚如是说。

Hunter吐出挫败的叹息。“是的，本来打算。”他不情愿承认这事与愿违。

“打赌你喜欢这个。”Sebastian偷笑，冲他眨眼。

Hunter狠狠瞪视他。“不，没有。”

“你已经打好基础了。只需要多些练习。”Sebastian坏笑起来。“而本人很乐意训练你。”

“不用了，谢谢，”Hunter抱怨地咕哝。

“哦，没关系，真的。”

“不用。”

“不用？”Sebastian坐起身，从床头抓过手机，飞快编辑了一条短信。

提示音在下一秒响起。

“认真的？”Hunter单手拿着自己的手机问道。“我就在这儿，”

“你这不是明知故问？”Sebastian冲他挥手示意。“而且你穿蓝色真的看起来很赞。漂亮的衬衫。”

传来一声含糊的“谢谢”。

近半个小时，Sebastian都在不断给对方发短信，伴随着Hunter或是恼火的呻吟，或是从房间另一侧扔来的枕头，有几个正好砸在另一个少年的脸上。每当Hunter没命中时，Sebastian都会对Hunter挫败的表情咯咯轻笑。

这只会怂恿对方发送更多的短信。

_你知道自己背上有十多颗痣吗？我数过！——Sebastian_

_以及…强壮的肌肉。美味。——Sebastian_

_真想舔你的腹肌——Sebastian_

“Smythe！”

Sebastian没有回答，取而代之的是一声窃笑，继续往手机上叩击着。

_我喜欢你尖叫出我的名字，宝贝——Sebastian_

“你——”Hunter又抓起枕头，这次是更大的一个，朝Sebastian的方向扔去。

“哎哟。”

妈的，为什么Sebastian如此擅长躲避？

一个枕头正中Hunter的面孔。

“这是回报，Clarington！”

又一个枕头砸向Hunter，但只击中了胸膛。

当Sebastian抓起下一个时，他的手机在床垫上震动起来。看向发信人，他皱起眉头，放下了枕头。

_今晚你有空吗？——Blaine_

_嘿，芳心杀手。有空。怎么了？——Sebastian_

Sebastian抬头发现Hunter正挑眉看着他。前者只是耸耸肩。

_不怎么样。事关Kurt。——Blaine_

不一会儿，又一条短信发来。

_他出轨了。——Blaine_

_你打算喝酒吗？我请。——Blaine_

Sebastian为此感到惊讶。他必须对Kurt甘拜下风。没想到他还有这一面。

但如此说来…

“没事吧？”Hunter叉腰问道，注意到他的室友正咬嚼着下唇。

“当然。”Sebastian起身披上夹克。他走到门边时转向了Hunter。“听着，没必要留门。我有备用钥匙。也许我要到早晨才回来。下午之前我都没课。”

“等等。”Hunter走近。“你要去哪？”他问道。

“外面。”

“流言？我以为只有周五晚上。现在是周四。”

Sebastian翻起白眼。“那又怎样？我决定在周四晚上出去。”

Hunter行动了，脊背抵靠上门框交叉起双臂，岿然不动。

“能别挡路吗？”Sebastian质问道，面色怫然。

“除非你告诉我你要去哪，”Hunter毫不退让。

“什么时候你关心起我晚上的去向了？”Sebastian厉声。“你不是我妈！”

“但我是你室友，”Hunter陈述道，仿佛这是件平淡无奇的事。“不管发生了什么，”他漫不经心指指Sebastian的手机。“那让你想破门而出。是紧急情况还是什么？”

“你不会放过这的，是吗？”Sebastian回以问句。在纹丝不动的Hunter的凝视下，他短促地呼出一口气，挪开了视线。“是Blaine，行了吧。据说他男友出轨了，现在他喊我出去见面。难道我会错过这个机会？”

Hunter沉默了。

“现在我们可以结束了？”Sebastian发问（虽然这并不真正是个疑问），猛地转向Hunter的右侧以通过他。一只手掌箍住了他的胳膊，将他直截了当地拦下。

Hunter说话时他几乎要以法语咒骂了。“听着，我对你的所作所为完全不持异议。但你之前提过，你想修复与Anderson的友谊。你不觉得和他纠缠不清会毁去你目前为止所做的所有努力吗？”他的手掌微微收紧。“而然后呢，当他和他的男友重归于好，你将被无情抛弃，与Anderson的友谊也会因此被毁。”

“你是对的，”Sebastian在片刻后说道，与Hunter双目相接时嗓音渐低。“但我不在乎。”伴随着勉强的假笑，他补充道，“今晚我确实能当个荡妇，欲壑难填，贪得无厌。”他用力甩开Hunter桎梏他的手掌，阔步踏入走廊。

Hunter注视着，直到Sebastian消失在视野中。

他毫不费力地在酒吧内发现了Blaine，他正小心地捧着个子弹杯。即使从远处看，Sebastian也能辨认出他已经醉了。

“没我也玩得很开心，芳心杀手？我受伤了。”他悄然地坐上Blaine身旁的空凳，挥手招来酒保。

“Sebastian。”Blaine口齿不清地冲他咧嘴。“你来了。”冒出一声微弱的低笑。“我以为你已经睡了。”

“还没，”他轻声回答，啜了口啤酒。他侧目看了眼，有些担心Blaine会把自己溺毙在过多的酒精中。上次他们在这里时，是与Kurt一起，Blaine表现得似乎未能释怀。“想谈谈吗？”他最好还是让对方保持谈话。

而Blaine也照做了。聊起当他发现Kurt给Chandler这家伙发短信时他是多么深感被背叛，他们在唱片店里相识，随后两人通过短信调情。Kurt喜欢被关怀，以及雨点般落下地深情信息，这些都是Blaine无法给予的。他提到Kurt甚至如此反驳道， Blaine又不是从没和Sebastian做过同样的事，而他们间甚至还有电话来往。

当Blaine坚称那只是些 _家庭友好型_ 短信时，Sebastian冷哼一声。反正那是真的。

“太痛苦了，”Blaine坦言。“感觉这样还不够。而-而且，我不知道。如果我想将他对我的伤害如数奉还，会是错的吗？”他的语调徘徊在期待的边缘。

此时应渐入佳境，Sebastian将握上Blaine空余的手掌，告诉他他值得更好的。他将抚慰他，即使只有今夜。而晨曦初露之时，Sebastian会在冰冷的床单上独自醒来，一张便笺贴在床头柜上，写着Blaine对已发生的事深感抱歉，同时不经沟通地要求两人不再有所接触，直到永远。

Hunter是对的。除此之外再无其他结果。

但他总是能趁虚而入。

这不是什么新鲜事。他只是有一阵子没这么做过了。

“Blaine？”引起他的注意后，Sebastian舐湿了嘴唇。“我——”

他停顿了下，感觉到左腿处的手机正在震动。

_别成为那种人。你比那更好。——Hunter_

如同一声响指，Sebastian从某种不为人知的咒语下挣脱而出。他虚弱地轻笑起来，Blaine因此露出了困惑的表情。

“正如我所说，你能放下酒杯了吗？你已经喝足够多了，”他尽可能温和地发起警告，露出一丝微笑。“来吧，杀手。我开车送你回去。”

 

 

当他驶回宿舍时，Hunter并不在。

他叹了口气，为早些时候的爆发感到些微愧疚。道歉可以稍等，他想到。除却不确定自己是否还有勇气之外。

“你回来了。”Sebastian转向声音的来处。是Hunter，他靠在门框上，拎着便利店的塑料袋。

“你也出去了？”

Hunter举起塑料袋。“出去买冰淇淋。料想你会需要它们。”他从中取出勺子与两杯冰淇淋中的其一，把它们递给Sebastian。“给。”

“开心果？”他几乎不可置信地问道。“你怎么知道这是我最爱的？”

“侥幸猜中。”

“谢谢，”Sebastian真诚地说，抬头看向他。“不仅为这治愈食物。”

除了发顶的轻抚外没有其他回应。通常情况下，他会将它挥落，但他现在对此感到相当安慰。

“何足挂齿。”

Sebastian决心打破随之而来的沉默。“鉴于你如此努力，这次我会给你一分，”他刺戳着冰品。“即使那些色情短信真的很差劲。”

“别再提醒我。”Hunter皱眉，然而对此并未动怒。“好吧。我会得到这分。”

 **Hunter-3** **；Sebastian-2。**

Sebastian继续不停谈论着该如何为一段撩人的调情对话起头，他们俩都品尝了甜点。

 

* * *

_谢谢你昨晚送我回去。——Blaine_

_不过也很抱歉让你看见那样的我:P——Blaine_

_对了，我们和好了——Blaine_

_也谢谢听我诉苦:)祝你有美好的一天！——Blaine_

_必须的，杀手;)——Sebastian_

 

 

“可别对我哭，Clarington，” 在看到Hunter低落地将他的莺鸟送出小窗户后，Sebastian抱怨道。

Hunter没有回应这讥嘲。“会想念你的，Barry，”他微不可闻地低声喃喃，留恋地注视着那片Barry飞向的天空。

Sebastian白眼。“一只鸟罢了。”

若不是顾念着之前从室友那里得到的冰淇淋，他必会嘲笑Hunter的荒谬行为。

 

* * *

“你真的让我从作业上分心了，我宁愿现在就完成它们，”Sebastian在阅读教材与偷看在房间内半裸着招摇而行的室友之间挣扎。

“还以为你喜欢这个，”Hunter调侃道。“下次我会把浴巾拿掉。”

Sebastian下巴都要掉了。天啊，Hunter怎么能这样对他？他应该已经放过这点了。“虽然我为此很感激，但我想你不必一直炫耀你的身体。我已经了解，你身材很棒。请继续保持。”

无耻也要有个限度。

Hunter得体地抱怨道。“就这样？你难道不想看看这些腹肌线条有多长，因为我确定——”

“你确定你真的是直的？”他难以置信地问。“我想说，如果是我让你变成这样的，我真的受宠若惊。但如果结局不能以我们在房间的每个角落疯狂做爱告终的话，那么就此打住。”

“不，还是直的，”Hunter不以为意道。“所有一切都是为了总计划。”

“当然。那个游戏。”Sebastian呻吟起来，站起身收拢学习用品。“我会在图书馆完成作业。下一次你想勾搭或挖苦别人时，再在我身边这样做。随便怎样。”

他砰的摔门出去了。

看到Sebastian忍无可忍真的很有趣。

 **Hunter-4** **；Sebastian-2。**

此外，Hunter仍旧是直的，所以这样的调戏物超所值。

对吗？

 

* * *

“哦，老天。解释一下为什么有个中年妇女来找我，并坚持邀请我一起吃午餐。”Hunter在他们的房间内踱步。“我能说我这辈子从没见过她吗？这让人有点不安。”

“你忘记她几乎用眼睛剥光你了，”Sebastian指出。

“那也是个问题！”

“我猜她喜欢你。她看起来也不差。除了年龄都很适合。”Hunter看向他，仿佛在说 _你在逗我吗_ 。“为什么不呢？你是直的。”

“我并没有缺钱到找富婆包养的地步。”

“但是这个信息并不在你的个人资料中。”

“我的什么？”

Sebastian打开自己笔记本上的浏览器，载入一个网站。他登陆了一个帐号并将它展示给Hunter看。

这是挂在一个名为 _SugarMommies.com_ 的可疑网站上的Hunter的个人资料。

 

姓名：Hunter Clarington

年龄：20

状态：单身

地址：俄亥俄州韦斯特维尔地区的某处

职业：在职学生

简历：

急需倘来之物支付学费。擅长烹饪，但最擅长吃你;)

外表严肃，在外通常穿正装，但在家会穿着亮色紧身衣抚摸我的猫和鸟。人前严谨人后浪，宝贝！

有时也会做些湿活。

 

甚至还有张他的个人照片，只围了一条浴巾。对于偷拍照来说，这已经足够清晰了。

Hunter现在有些后悔起这些天他是如何在宿舍内招摇过市的了。

“愉快地应付今天另外三个糖妈吧，哥们。”Sebastian窃笑道，更加重了Hunter的窘迫。“哦没错，她们知道你就读的学校，所以我肯定她们会在放学后等着你的。”

 **Hunter-4** **；Sebastian-3。**

_“Au revoir.”_

*<法>再见*

* * *

次日清晨Hunter看向镜子时，脖颈上印着块淤青似的斑块。

他谨慎地触碰了下，发现戳到时并不疼。他不记得有撞上某物或是受到擦伤。

他的双眼在明悟中瞪大。

_该死。_

这最好是化妆，Hunter恐慌地想着，粗暴地擦洗这块污迹。而最终的结论却是，这是防水的，没有丝毫脱落的迹象。

在尝试过用热水（但不是沸水）去除并且失败后，Hunter明白自己将不得不带着他室友设法印在他脖子上的吻痕度过一天。

如果它不能在24小时内褪色，将会是 _好几天_ 。

因为相信Sebastian不会满足于不真实的事物。

无论Hunter经历了怎样煞费苦心的流程以得到它，那都没在半夜把他吵醒。

Hunter或许不受夜半惊厥的困扰，但他有时候真的憎恶自己是个深度睡眠者。

 

 

他收获了高回头率与古怪的表情，但没人前来叨扰问询。

直到彩排时刻。

“昨晚有人参与了些有趣的活动，”另一只林莺（ _Thad？_ ）评论道。也有些欢呼着 _好小子_ 。

Hunter漫不经心地把他们打发了，让他们猜测它或许来自于女友，或许昨夜的约会更进一步了。

不过Sebastian不会让事情变得如此轻易。

“哦，终于勾搭上其中一个妈咪了，Clarington？”Sebastian大声问道。“就知道你能看淡四十多岁的年龄。能被经验所弥补，是吗？”

其余人假装自己们没听到这个，默默回到排练之中。

之后再没人说话。

 **Hunter-4** **；Sebastian-4。**

或许Sebastian认为Hunter是无耻之徒，但后者确实感到了难堪。

_妈的，他真能耐。_

* * *

正以为胜券在握之际，Hunter察觉自己再次陷入与Sebastian的胶着状态。

这次他定要雷厉风行。

能免于反害其身就更好了。

_或许是我太过固步自封。_

是时候跳出教条的局限了，他忖度到。

就此事而言，意味着要跳出到道尔顿之外。

而他心中的某些想法或许能有所成效。

 

 

前往麦金利的路途不长。

学生们从公立学校中蜂拥而出，昭示着放学时刻。尽管并不愿引人注目，Hunter还是遭遇了人群。他身着道尔顿制服阔步走在建筑内，博得了路过学生的诸多目光。一些身穿暴露短裙的女孩向他抛去几个媚眼，试探地卖弄起裙下的长腿风光，并附以放荡的眼神与挑逗的咬唇。

并非不欣赏这种关注，但他目前正身负任务。

至于那些男孩，他确信光靠自己的气场就足够震慑他们了。前来挑衅亦是愚行，鉴于他并非麦金利的学生（以及在军事学院那段无人胆敢冒犯的岁月。）

可以说，体育生与潜在的霸凌者从未招惹过他。

当他在视野范围内发现了一个还算得体（意思是不忙于顾盼，也不瑟瑟提防）的人后，他立刻上前询问起合唱团的方位。这位男性估摸三十多岁，一头卷发，在牙白色的衬衫外套了件深色马甲，看样子是位教授。他微微挑眉。“合唱团？其实我也正要去那儿。我们可以一起走，”男子微笑着提议，但眉峰却明显皱起。“我是William Schuester，负责这间社团的运作。”

 _啊，是他。_ “Hunter Clarington，先生，”Hunter尽可能正式地回以自我介绍。“我听闻您的合唱团赢得了地区赛。恭喜。”

“谢谢。”Schuester微笑道。“你从道尔顿来，是吗？介意我问问你来这里做什么，以及为什么想见合唱团吗？”

Hunter礼貌地拒绝当即回答。“先生，我想在所有人面前解释会更好些。我知道您的队伍正为即将到来的国家赛而争分夺秒。我保证不浪费任何时间。”

Schuester颔首。

当他们踏入成员聚集的合唱室时，针对财务事项的争论声平息下来。

窃窃私语渐起，诸如 _道尔顿的人来这里干什么？_ 以及 _他是从道尔顿来的转校生吗？_ 同样还有 _这一个看起来不像那些基佬那么糟_ 。

有个家伙（他看起来就像在发胶下沐浴过）坐在中间那排正紧盯着他，带着些许惊讶，些许防备，些许兴味，以及些许开心（？）。另一个少年则眯着眼待在他身旁。

“伙计们，安静，”Schuester对团队说道。“今天我们有位来自道尔顿的访客。他的名字是Hunter Clarington，他想和你们谈谈。”年长的男人打了个手势，示意他可以说了。

“感谢您的慷慨，”Hunter开始道。“请容我开门见山。我前来是因为需要你们合唱团。”

之前那些声音爆发出一阵嘈杂的喧哗，多数是拒绝。还有些人则一语不发，只是扬起眉毛。

一个全刘海的女生清了清嗓子，高举起手。“虽然我很乐意在比赛之余演出，但我们正在为即将到来的国家赛做准备，所以我们无法提供援助。”她转向其余人，得到了他们的赞同。“我代表全队发言。”

Hunter将双手插入裤兜。“请允许我重新措辞——我想 _雇佣_ 你们合唱团。”他注意到了他们突如其来的高昂兴致。“如果我之前听到的都正确无误，你们确实很需要这笔钱。”

他们陷入沉默，考虑起这价码。打破寂静的是Schuester。“这是我们的机会，伙计们，”他鼓动道。继而转向Hunter。“你什么时候需要他们？”

“到这周末，先生。”他详细阐述道，“本周五晚上八点，我在BreadstiX的表演需要你们的援助。”

“表演？”

之前那个女孩，Rachel（他听到的），激动地鼓起掌来。“哦，我敢肯定你需要和人二重唱。我们什么时候开始一起练习？”

“不幸的是，小姐，我不是在找搭档。这不是二重唱。”当她明显泄气时，他听到了几声窃笑。“事实上，我只需要四个会演奏乐器的人。当然，他们将被单独酬谢。”

身穿豪客服饰的少年在后排振作起来。

“但我想你说的是需要整支合唱队？”坐在轮椅上的家伙问道。

Hunter点头认可。“没错。无需演奏的人将作为整体被支付报酬。只要你们按时出席。”他补充道，“晚餐同样为大家免费供应。”他转向Schuester。“同样的邀请致以您，先生。无需拘谨地带上配偶吧。”

就这么简单，Hunter让他们欣然同意了。

“稍等一下。我们现在谈论的是多少钱？”Rachel旁边的的男学员将信将疑地问道。“我不想煞风景，但在BreadstiX招待我们用餐已经足够破费了。”Finn事后有些后悔问出这个问题。他忘了Hunter是道尔顿的学生。那里的每个人都是富二代。

但他必须得到保证。

“每个演奏者将得到200美元。如果其他人都在场，你们社团将被支付1000美元，”Hunter眼都不眨地回答。

难以置信地数字。

“我的天，成交！”

喜悦与激动的欢呼声间，一只手探出，引起了Hunter的注意。是那个抹了大量发胶的男性学员，Hunter几乎能嗅到它的气味。

“如果你不介意我这么问，Hunter，”他开腔道。“你来自道尔顿，应该轻易就能说服林莺合唱团参与其中。别误会，我很感激这个机会。只是…我很好奇你为何不先考虑他们。”

Hunter其实能通过奉承来敷衍他，说比起林莺合唱团他更信任他们的技艺（他们似乎还没料到他也是道尔顿合唱团的一员），但那简直是胡说八道，因为无论怎么看，林莺合唱团确实 _更为_ 优异。新航向唯一的优势就是拥有女性成员——一个林莺合唱团能用其他方式弥补的微不足道的细节。

他注意到了他们盘根问底的表情。“那会破坏我策划许久的惊喜。”

Hunter决定扮演一个即将大胆践行浪漫之举的腼腆少年。“事实上，我将为某人唱响求爱曲。”他低头盯着地板，装作很尴尬的模样。“我男朋友。我们都是林莺合唱团的一员。如果我求助于他们，他终归会发现的。”

“哦。”Blaine深情微笑起来，回想起他在GAP的所作所为（尽管是失败的尝试），并惊讶地发现Hunter也是一只林莺。他想他一定是新成员，因为他不记得有在地区赛见过他。“你太浪漫了。我敢肯定他会喜欢的。”

“不出所料，这就是嫩男们如今追寻的 _浪漫之物_ ，”有个拉丁美裔在背后喃喃说道。她被一个金发男性在肩上轻拍了下，警告她要友善些。“承认吧，Sam，这太基了。”

Hunter扫了眼她缠绕着身旁另一位女性的小指。“我可以赞同。”他轻笑，并未感到冒犯。“两个女孩这么做将会更迷人的。”

这让她闭紧了嘴。

他把自己的电邮地址给了Schuester，并索要了将成为演奏者那部分成员的姓名与电邮地址，以便他能将歌曲的乐谱发给他们。一首原创作品，他提到。

最后结束前，Hunter抽出几张百元美钞递给Schuester。“为保障我们的交易，我将提前支付1000美元。”他冲他们点点头。“我们周五见。”

Hunter觉得自己能够挥霍些。这并不像在除Mr.Puss的猫粮和日常用品之外的方面乱花大笔钱财。

只要进展顺利，他能省下更多。

 

 

Sebastian近来注意到自己与Hunter之间的游戏陷入了沉寂。

他觉得或许是Hunter已然放弃。然而如果Sebastian能从经验中学到些什么，那一定是Hunter从不回避任何挑战。尤其是那些最初由他自己发起的挑战。

同样引起注意到的还有，他很早就从排练中离开，并在夜晚比平时更迟回到宿舍。

Hunter似乎在道尔顿之外预谋些什么。

 

 

时至周五。

Sebastian进来时，Hunter已经回到他们的房间。

“嗨，”后者轻声招呼道，甚至没费心从全身镜前抬起头，他调整了下自己的皮夹克，内搭了件合身的褪色质感紫衬衫。他准备离开了。

“要出去？”

“对，”Hunter简洁答复道。“约会之夜。”

“哦。”Sebastian欣赏地多看了Hunter一眼。他确实适合这套装扮。

当Hunter捕捉到这注视时，递出一个询问的眼神。“怎么？”

“没什么。”Sebastian耸耸肩，转身脱去自己的制服。“玩得开心。”

 

 

尽管竭力否认，Sebastian因没有室友的陪伴而百无聊赖。

“我不该这样，”他低声抱怨，茫然盯着天花板。今天是周五，是流言之夜。

然而他却找不到站起身的力气，无力为自己往日的深夜放纵做准备。

手机闪起一条来讯。

_晚餐！_ _:D——Jeff_

_来一起吃呀。有我，_ _Nick_ _，_ _Thad_ _。不知道_ _Trent_ _来不来_ _——Jeff_

_要去流言_ _——Sebastian_

_欸_ _:(——Jeff_

_拜托？_ _——Jeff_

_就这一次？_ _——Jeff_

Sebastian能想象出那种委屈的狗狗眼。

_不_ _——Sebastian_

_你无法干涉我的约炮游戏_ _——Sebastian_

_拜拜拜托托托_ _——Jeff_

_SEB:’(——Jeff_

_超级拜托？——_ _Jeff_

_SEBBB_ _！！——_ _Jeff_

_拜托和我们一起去嘛——_ _Jeff_

_Sebby_ _，拜托了？——_ _Jeff_

_好吧。停止骚扰我——_ _Sebastian_

_耶！八点_ _BreadstiX_ _。就在麦金利旁——_ _Jeff_

_到时见_ _:D_ _——_ _Jeff_

Sebastian恼火地呼出长叹。Jeff有时确实很固执，但以前从没这样固执过。

_他们在麦金利旁到底做什么？_

只为了顿晚餐？

一定发生了什么可疑事件。

Sebastian马上就能知道了。

 

 

“紧张？”

Hunter被之前那个发胶男搭话了。Hunter微笑；不知如何应答。他甚至都不认识他。“有点。”而且并非整件事都万无一失。

不知名的男性变得有些羞怯。“抱歉，我忘了自我介绍。”他伸出一只手掌。“Blaine Anderson。”

 _当然。我怎么会忘？_ Sebastian确实提过Blaine转学去了麦金利，成为 _合唱团笑料_ 的一份子。Hunter听闻过林莺们自己的回忆——Blaine Anderson就任团长时期的成就，他们一起唱过的歌曲，他们的林莺出游，等等等等。

还有Sebastian。当然，他的室友未置一词，但无需多言。Hunter能感受到Sebastian对Blaine的钦佩——提及这个名字时他闪光的双眼，林莺们分享Anderson事迹时他入神的关注，以及对那些溢美之言的赞同。

Hunter不消多费心就能了解到Sebastian对Blaine Anderson的过分痴迷。

奇怪的是，Hunter意识中的某个部分被此激怒了。

他在瞬间消抹了这个念头。

不过现在看着面前这个矮个少年，Hunter并未觉得印象深刻。也许故事中有太多言过其实的地方。“很高兴认识你，Anderson。”他握住那伸出的手掌。“所以你就是那个赫赫有名的Blaine。我听过很多你的事迹。通过林莺们，你知道的。”

“我希望他们提的都是好事。”

“相信我，都是好事。”

Blaine看上去如释重负。“所以你应该没听说过我们大一时期的食堂灾难吧。”他轻笑起来。“但别提醒他们。Trent永远不会闭嘴的。”

“向你保证。”Hunter确认了下时间。 _只剩不到十分钟。_

“我在想，”Blaine开腔道。“他是谁？”

 _刺探过度？_ Hunter好容易才把住口风。“你会知道的。你很可能认识他。”

“没错，”较矮的男性附议道。“我要去找Kurt了。”他竖起拇指露出微笑。“祝你好运！”

 

 

Sebastian在八点出头时到达。在建筑门前停下车时，他没见到任何一辆属于Jeff或Nick或Thad的车。

要么是他们乘了公交，要么是自己被爽约了。

Sebastian闭上眼，感到一阵头痛袭来。

 _愚蠢的进攻，Hunter。_ 老实说，这手段即使对他而言也太差劲了。

但他仍旧十分恼火，为了开车到这里浪费了他大量时间与汽油。

当某个熟人从玻璃门后走出来时，他正准备回到自己车上。Sebastian希望自己没被看到，立刻背过身去。

“Sebastian？”

_太迟了。_

他勉强挤出微笑。“你好，杀手。能在这里见到你真是太棒了。”

他能冷静应付。暂时而言。

然后，他就可以见鬼地离开这里了。

Blaine咧嘴大笑。“多么机缘巧合，对吧？我的意思是，韦斯特维尔离这儿两小时车——哇哦。”他的双眼在恍然开悟中瞪大。“是你！”

Sebastian茫然以对。

“这是…”当对方热情拥抱住他时，他更为惊讶了。困惑更甚于得到拥抱的愉悦。“我真为你高兴，”对方松开手说道。“我记得你之前暗示说自己不发展恋情。我很高兴你改变了主意。”

“我——什么？”

“哦，抱歉我乱说的。他们在等了，我们现在得进去。”Sebastian仍木然站在原地，Blaine用手肘撞了撞他。“来吧！”他催促道。

Sebastian太过于震惊了，因此任由自己被人拉走。

然而一进门就不是他所期待的景象。

所有人的目光都落在他们两人身上。

Sebastian瞬间就知道这绝非巧合，在这里能看到那些来自新航向成员的熟悉面孔。

换言之，这里是一整支团队。

注意到他们同样惊呆的脸和张口皱眉的困惑表情，他得到了些许安慰。

他甚至无需想象Santana和Kurt的杀人眼神。

“这是在开玩笑吧。”Sebastian摇摇头，作势要走。

Blaine朝正在表演台上的人挥手暗示起来。

 

 

Hunter打了个响指，向Finn，Puck，Sam，以及Artie（急需现金的那些家伙）发出信号。

悦耳的摇滚旋律就此奏响。

_Oh yeah!_

_Hey!_

_Uh!_

Hunter从BreadstiX‘舞台’的较高那侧跃下。从容不迫，步伐坚定，朝Sebastian走去。

_So you're the guy_ _（你就是传言中）_

_I heard the rumor_ _（那个家伙）_

_You got the boys wrapped around your finger_ _（男孩们被你玩弄指间）_

他用左手食指划了些绕圈动作以作强调。随后Hunter轻掠向Sebastian身后，手指悄然在高个少年的双肩游荡。他能感受到Sebastian对那隐晦触碰的紧绷。

_Such a sweet heartbreaker_ _（如此甜美的薄情人）_

_If you're the game, I wanna be a player_ _（如果你是游戏，我想成为那个参赛者）_

_Oh, you can do whatever you want_ _（哦，你可以为所欲为）_

_It's alright with me_ _（这对我而言没什么）_

Hunter踱步离开，来到Sebastian身前开始了副歌部分。他将双手落于胸前，微微侧倾俯下身躯。

_Why don't you break my heart_ _（为何不让我心碎）_

_Make it hurt so bad_ _（让它痛如刀锉）_

_Come on give it your best_ _（来吧尽情伤害）_

_Nothing less, I insist,_ _（别无所求，我坚持）_

_I want it just like that_ _（我想要的就像那样）_

_Why don't you break my heart_ _（为何不让我心碎）_

_It sounds good to me_ _（那听起来不错）_

_Do it over again, again, again_ _（让我一次又一次心碎）_

_You're just what I need_ _（你就是我所渴求之人）_

Hunter勾勾手指，做了个调情的姿势，冲Sebastian略显慌乱与迷茫的表情眨眨眼。Hunter被隐秘地取悦到了。

_Why don't you break my heart?_ _（为何不让我心碎？）_

_Yeah, break it!_ _（对，击碎它！）_

Hunter箭步向前，手掌轻触Sebastian的胸膛，并未真正推搡，却使Sebastian踏着节拍后退一步，此时后者的表情几乎令前者捧腹大笑。

_Stare me down, intimidate me_ _（凝视着我，让我坐立难安）_

_Oh baby please you'll never break me_ _（哦宝贝请你不要伤害我）_

_Bring it on, cause I can take it_ _（放马来吧，我能承受）_

_You're so cool, the way you play it_ _（你玩弄我的方式如此冷酷）_

_Oh, you can do whatever you like_ _（哦，你可以为所欲为）_

_It's alright with me_ _（这对我而言没什么）_

副歌又起，吉他手与鼓手再次奏乐，这一次新航向的其他成员开始鼓掌。Hunter愈发逼近Sebastian。

_Why don't you break my heart, yeah!_ _（为何不让我心碎？）_

_Break it, break it!_ _（击碎它，击碎它！）_

_Yeah!_

Hunter把他推倒在一张空凳子上，向所有人分享了Sebastian现在的表情。Hunter的双臂环过Sebastian两侧压上柜台，有效地将跌坐着的少年困在臂间。

_Yeah!_

_Break it!_ _（击碎它！）_

_Come on break my heart!_ _（来吧让我心碎！）_

_Break it!_ _（击碎它！）_

Hunter保持着与同居者的眼神接触缓步离开，蹑足步入几排桌椅之后，而Sebastian仍停留在原处僵硬不动。他利落地回到舞台上。动作中开始融入更多的顶胯，对此Sebastian不知该欣赏或是畏缩。

_Why don't you break my heart (yeah)_ _（为何不让我心碎？）_

_Make it hurt so bad (hurt so bad)_ _（让它痛如刀锉）_

_Come on give it your best_ _（来吧尽情伤害）_

_Nothing less, I insist,_ _（别无所求，我坚持）_

_I want it just like that (just like that)_ _（我想要的就像那样）_

_Why don't you break my heart (oh yeah)_ _（为何不让我心碎）_

_It sounds good to me_ _（那听起来不错）_

_Do it over again, again, again_ _（让我一次又一次心碎）_

_You're just what I need (yeah)_ _（你就是我所渴求之人）_

有力的旋身之后（ _稍后会再问一遍Hunter是否在伪装‘我是直男’这件事，因为那臀部看起来大不如前了_ ），Hunter跃回Sebastian面前，示意他站起身来。

_Why don't you break my_ _（为何不让我心碎？）_

_Why don't you break my_ _（为何不让我心碎？）_

_Why don't you break my heart_ _（为何不让我心碎？）_

_Yeah!_

得到Sebastian心不在焉的顺从后，Hunter以两根手指勾住对方裤腰边缘，将他拽得更近，躯干紧贴躯干，不错过任何节拍。

_搞什么？_

热烈的喝彩中，事实上还夹杂着几声口哨。

对此，Sebastian要么应该感到受辱，要么应该面红耳赤。

他此时才发现自己还能成为后者。

Hunter给了Sebastian一个短暂的拥抱（只为了作秀，呃哼），与他保持一臂之距，随后一个不知名的家伙（状似送货员的局外人）递给Hunter一束蓝色玫瑰。

接着他朝Sebastian露出一个灿烂而愉悦的露齿笑。

越过Hunter的肩头，Sebastian注意到Blaine冲他竖起两根大拇指，双眼期待地闪闪发光。

_为了什么？_

他扫了眼自己面前的花束。

_是了。_

“谢谢？”Sebastian咬牙切齿，迟疑说道。

正当他伺机强压下怒火时，落在脸颊上的轻吻再次让他措手不及。

来自Hunter。

_他妈的。_

“分内之事，宝贝。”

在愉悦的露齿微笑与不堪入目（并显然是虚情假意的） _相思成疾_ 的双眼背后，Sebastian可以看到恶魔跳起了胜利的踢踏舞。

这将是个谋杀之夜。

 

 

与此同时，新航向（除Blaine）意识到林莺合唱团得到了一个身具三重威胁的加盟者。

Hunter Clarington能声动梁尘，舞步夸张却率性，并且他还性感得要命（女士们欣赏他的皮夹克）。

没错，绝对是三重威胁。

 

 

“我真不敢相信你会这样做。你甚至用Jeff的手机哄骗我来这里！”他们一坐进车里，Sebastian几乎冲乘客座上的Hunter大吼起来。

而Hunter甚至还有勇气搭他的便车。

“用Sterling的号码怎么了？如果用了我的，你不见得愿意来。”

“你牵扯到了无辜者。你这是耍诈。”

“我也牵扯了我们的竞争对手。你可没为这个冲我大呼小叫。”

“那不一样。你雇佣了他们。付了钱。”

Hunter仅是耸耸肩。“至少你不会再为我游戏中的发挥而失望了。承认这次行动并不差吧。”

“不差，我承认。”Sebastian环起双臂。“你只是将我困在敌人的地盘上，像个情意缠绵的男友那样对我唱求爱曲。顺带一提，这是我遭遇过最 _不适_ 的状况了。”接下来的话被不情不愿地吐了出来，“所以，没错，真 _他妈_ 是个才华横溢的行动，Clarington。”

Hunter清清嗓子，略微惊异于他的爆发。“你能见到你的心上人。这便是意义。”他脱口而出，不知这些话从何而来。

从Sebastian的眼神判断，这起谋杀似乎死在必行。

“你就没看看后面的情况吗？”他难以置信地问道。“Blaine把我拉了进来，我发誓没有任何皮肤接触，但他的男友已经准备撕开我的喉咙了。别忘了Sha-Queer-A对袭击我然后和她的家人一起蹲监狱这件事相当兴致高涨。”

Hunter歪了歪头。“事实上你…”

“你敢说完这句话，Clarington，”他厉声警告，恼怒地叹了口气，将后脑勺撞向皮革座椅。“太棘手了。这就是合适术语。”他吞咽一声，趴上方向盘。“也许我已经改过自新，说过几句道歉话，但并不意味着我可以去那里和他们融洽相处，然后一切都被宽恕了。”他用异常虚弱地嗓音说道。

Hunter能够明白他的意思。

Sebastian转头面向他，因沉思而皱起脸。“虽然这也不算太糟，因为他们认为你是同性恋。”他微吐舌尖。“他们真以为我们在交往。”

“他们不知情。”

“关于你内心的同性恋灵魂？确实不知情。”他为Hunter嫌厌否认的表情偷笑起来。“你的臀部让人分心了。”

“谢谢，宝贝，”Hunter冷声说道。

Sebastian率先发出了咯咯笑声，随之而来的是Hunter压抑于喉间的低笑。  
“还有那枢花？蓝玫瑰，认真的？”

“红玫瑰名过其实。蓝色才更难能可贵。”

“太感谢你了，亲爱的。”Hunter对此爱称摇摇头。当较高的少年拍下花束的照片时，他奇怪地看了Sebastian一眼。“不妨分享下这个。”他在Hunter面前晃了晃手机，点击上‘分享’按钮。

显而易见，Sebastian的社交软件的通知与私信中充斥了大量探究疑问。

**Sebastian Smythe** **发布了一张照片** **. [21:43 PM]**

**—“** **来自吾爱** ** <3”**

|图像附件|

“让他们好奇的伎俩。”

“放松，他们不会发现是你送的。反正你在人们眼中的直男形象才是最重要的。”

_这应该个安慰？_

“ _吾爱_ ？听起来真可怕。”

Sebastian嗤笑。“没错，丹麦语中混蛋的意思。就是指你这样的人，但你已经知道这点了。”

Hunter饶有兴致地挑眉。

他喜欢这个。

其后，他暗自意识到自己对于与Sebastian插科打诨是有多习以为常，往往不带任何怒意，单纯只为争论本身而争论。最初Hunter得知自己的室友是谁时，他做好了最糟的打算。Sebastian可没有好学生的名声。Hunter以为会有个更…剑拔弩张的初见，与一段不甚融洽的关系，并在剩下的几年高中生活中痛苦地互相折磨。

然而并非如此。

Sebastian是他有史以来最近乎挚友的人选。

“怎么了？”

Hunter从沉思中回过神。“什么？”

“你的面色太古怪了。”他指指BreadstiX（他们还没离开，在车内待了一阵子，但他们并不在乎）。“二流意大利料理让你便秘了？”

“事实上，我还没吃过东西，”Hunter若无其事道，并未真正感到困扰。“我还没代谢掉之前的肾上腺素。”

“呃。别让我回忆起你的表演。”

Hunter低笑着更新了自己的脑内比分。

**Hunter-5** **；Sebastian-4。**

Sebastian启动了引擎。“让我们离开这鬼地方吧。”

“记得去便利店。我想要些草莓冰淇淋。我们得庆祝一下。”

“也买些披萨。你请客。”Sebastian要求道。

“当然可以，宝贝。”

翠绿的眼眸翻起白眼以作回应。

 

 

这晚他辗转难眠。

而看向房间另一侧，他羡慕地发现Hunter已打起轻柔的呼噜。

Sebastian抚摸上自己的脸颊。

不知何故，Hunter落吻的那处正隐约刺痛。

 


End file.
